L'orphelinat
by Pegasine Black
Summary: Harry, à la sortit de ses ASPIC, évite Ron et Hermionne. Que leur cache-t-il? Et où court-il comme celà? Nouvelle présentation


_**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'orphelinat et Lucile Malfoy-Potter._

_**Blabla de l'auteur **: Ceci est mon premier essai de fic. Tout commentaire m'aidera à progresser._

**__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__**

**_L'orphelinat_**

"Enfin!" ne peut s'empêcher de penser Harry Potter en sortant de la salle de cours où il venait de passer la dernière épreuve de ses ASPIC. En entendant Ron et Hermione discuter derrière lui, le jeune homme accélera le pas. Il ne voulait pas que ses deux amis le suivent. Au pire il dirait qu'il avait envit d'être seul mais il n'aimait pas leur mentir alors il les fuyait, c'était lâche de sa part mais tellement plus simple. C'est donc bien avant ses amis qu'il franchit le tableau de la grosse dame et passa dans son dortoir. Il lança un rapide " à plus tard" quand il croisa Hermione puis Ron dans la salle commune avant de sortir comme une flèche .

Après avoir fait un nombre impressionnant de détour, Harry se retrouva dans le parc de Poudlard. Sans aucune hésitation sur sa destination, il partit en courant vers la forêt interdite mais bifurqua au dernier moment pour prendre la direction du lac. Il finit par arrêter de courir et se mit à marcher. L'endroit où il se trouvait était isolé, coincé entre la forêt interdite et le lac, à la limite des terres de l'école. L'endroit n'était pourtant pas désert, une silhouette contemplait le lac à l'ombre des arbres. Même si on ne pouvait deviner son identité, un large sourire illumina le visage de Harry qui reprit sa course folle avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'inconnu. Ce dernier, pas surprit pour une mornille, referma ses bras sur le sauveur du monde sorcier avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent. Le baiser cessa et deux lacs verts émeraude plongèrent dans deux lacs gris métal. Les mots étaient inutiles, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux.

Cela faisait maintenant presque huit mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble dans le plus grand secret. Huit mois qu'ils avaient finit par comprendre que la haine qu'ils se portaient n'était en fait qu'un camouflet à un amour sans bornes. Huit mois aussi qu'ils mentaient à tous le monde et s'envoyaient des pics de moins en moins acerbes dans les couloirs. Et personne n'avait rien remarqué. Ils avaient choisit ensemble de ne rien dire de leur relation, persuadé que quelqu'un remarquerait quelque chose au bout de quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus. Mais rien, personne n'avait fait de remarque pouvant lancer le sujet et leur permettre de dire enfin se qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais leur calvaire allait bientôt prendre fin, et cela à leur grand soulagement. En effet, voyant que les habitants de Poudlard ne remarquaient rien, ils avaient choisit d'attendre la fin de leur scolarité pour tout révéler. Ils venaient tous les deux de finir leurs ASPIC et dans quelques jours ils en auraient les résultats. Après, tout était prévu. Draco avait organisé un voyage en amoureux, le voyage de fillançailles qu'ils n'avaient pas encore put faire.

Ils s'étaient fiancés deux mois plus tôt, après avoir apprit l'arrestation de Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier était en fuite depuis près d'un an et avait ouvertement menacé son fils de mort par l'intermédiaire d'une beuglante envoyée à l'école sur les moments de Noël, révélant à tout le monde que Draco n'était pas Mangemort mais membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le soir même Draco avait quitté le dortoir des Serpentard pour une chambre privée proche des appartements de Sévérus Rogue, son parrain et désormais tuteur, le ministère ayant déchut Lucius et Narcissia Malfoy de leurs droits parentaux aussitôt après avoir eu vent de l'affaire. Moins d'un mois plus tard, Narcissia avait été retrouvée morte dans la chambre d'enfant de Draco au Manoir Malfoy, probablement tuée d'un Avada par son mari. Les elfes de maisons révélèrent que leur maîtresse avait très mal vécue le fait de ne plus avoir aucun droit sur son fils et était devenue de plus en plus dépressive de jour en jour, jusqu'à devenir folle et se persuader qu'elle était enceinte et criait dans tout le manoir que si elle avait un fils, elle le nommerait Draco et ferait de lui sa plus grande fierté. Lucius avait comprit que sa femme revivait sa grossesse et Narcissia fut retrouvée le lendemain, entourée des peluches et jouets de son unique enfant. Draco avait souffert de la mort de sa mère, mais Harry l'avait soutenu de son mieux, tout comme Le professeur Rogue.

Quand un soir Draco fut convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry, sous sa cape, l'avait attendu dans le couloir. Lorsque le blond était redescendu, ils avaient été dans la salle sur demande. Draco avait dit à Harry que son père venait enfin d'être arrêter par les aurors. Cette nuit là ils firent l'amour pour la première fois, avec tendresse et passion. Quelques jours plus tard, après une sortie à Près au Lard, Draco avait demandé Harry en mariage et lui avait offert un superbe anneau de fiançaille en or jaune et gris. Harry avait sortit un anneau identique de sa poche et l'avait offert à son amant en lui demandant, lui aussi, de l'épouser. Depuis maintenant deux mois, les deux anneaux trônaient à leurs doigts mais un charme empêchait toute personne ignorant leur lien de les voir.

Les deux amants se promenaient mains dans la mains sur les rives du lac tout en discutant. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de chose à faire avant de voir leur souhait se réaliser. Ils avaient décidé d'ouvrir un orphelinat dans le Manoir Malfoy. Il fallait donc transformer la demeure pour qu'elle puissen accueuillir ses premiers pensionnaires en septembre. Tout en continuant à discuter ils firent demi-tour pour retourner au château. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et le soleil était couché depuis longtemps.

Le jour tant attendu des résultats des ASPIC était arrivé. Hermione était encore plus nerveuse que d'habitude, Ron espérait ne pas avoir une trop mauvaise note et Harry devenait de plus en plus nerveux pour une toute autre raison. Ce soir, tout Poudlard saurait qu'il était fiancé avec Draco Malfoy. Il avait un peu peur des réactions mais se disait que de toute façon demain il quittait définitivement Poudlard. C'est à la fin du déjeuner qu'une nuée de hiboux venant du ministère fit son entrée dans la grande salle. Tous les élèves ayant passés leur BUSE où leurs ASPIC retinrent leur souffle. Les premiers cris de joie ne se firent pas attendre, tout comme les premiers pleurs. C'est dans un gros bordel que Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent face à face, leurs envelloppes à la main. Ils les ouvrirent en même temps et, après un rapide coup d'oeil, les tendirent à leur vis à vis. Avec un immense sourire, ils se regardèrent, les yeux remplit d'amour. Et devant tout Poudlard Harry embrassa Draco.

Les deux amoureux sortirent de la grande salle, le bras de Draco autour de la taille de Harry. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans leur petit coin secret, entre le lac et la forêt interdite. Harry savait que quand il retournerait dans la tour Griffondor il devrait affronter ses amis et Draco devrait subir son parrain et Blaise Zabini, le seul à ne pas lui avoir tourné le dos chez les Serpentard. Ils décidèrent de passer par les cuisines pour prendre à manger avant de se séparer pour donner des explications à ceux qui en attendaient. Comme le pensait Draco, Sévérus Rogue eu du mal à encaisser qu'il sorte avec Harry et encore plus en apprenant qu'ils étaient fiancés. Blaise était heureux pour son ami et lui souhaita tout le bonheur du monde. De son côté, Harry subissait les foudres de Ron et Hermione. ils avaient beaucoup de mal à encaisser le fait que leur ami est embrassé Draco "la fouine" Malfoy au milieu de la grande salle devant tout le monde. Avec tout le tact dont il était capable, Harry leur fit comprendre que se n'était pas parcequ'il était content d'avoir ses ASPIC qu'il avait embrassé la première personne devant lui et que c'était complètement par hasard si cette personne était leur ennemi depuis sept ans. La soirée fut longue pour les trois amis, mais Harry avait décidé de tout dire à ses deux meilleurs amis, en sachant parfaitement qu'il risquait de les perdre. Les cris de Ron étaient heureusement inaudible pour le reste des Griffondors, Hermione ayant lancé un sort de silence. Après une insulte plus forte que les autres de la part de Ron, Harry craqua et sortit en courant de la salle.

Il courait sans but précis dans les couloirs de l'école, le visage inondé de larmes. Inconsciemment il se retrouva devant la chambre de Draco. Après avoir hésité, il frappa en espérant ne pas réveiller le blond. Après quelques secondes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit. Quand Draco vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry, il le prit tendrement dans ses bras et le conduisit jusqu'à son lit. Le Griffondor passa le reste de la nuit à pleurer dans les bras du Serpentard. Pour lui changer les idées, Draco lui parla de l'orphelinat qu'ils voulaient ouvrir. Il lui donna quelques idées de transformations à faire dans le manoir ainsi que dans le parc. Au petit matin les deux jeunes hommes avaient des idées bien précise de se qu'ils voulaient faire comme travaux. Ne voulant pas voir Ron, Harry appela Dobby pour qu'il leur apporte le petit déjeuner dans la chambre du Serpentard.

Après avoir finit de manger, Harry remonta dans son dortoir pour finir ses bagages. Il était certain de ne trouver personne, tout le monde étant dans la grande salle pour manger. Il rangea ses affaires très vite et réduisit sa malle pour la mettre dans sa poche. Sans un regard il sortit du dortoir et traversa la salle commune. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte de la salle, il aperçut Hermione et Ron au bout du couloir. Mettant le fameux courage des Griffondors au fond de sa poche avec son mouchoir par dessus, Harry partit dans la direction opposée malgrés les appels d'Hermione. Il dût faire un grand détour pour retourner dans la chambre de Draco. De plus, il avait entendu Ron le poursuivre et avait courut pour ne pas être rattrapé. C'est donc un brun en sueur qui frappa à la porte du blond. Draco envoya son fiancé sous la douche illico avant qu'il ne s'enrhume. Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry était installé sur le lit du Serpentard et lui racontait se qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Draco savait que Harry concidérait Ron comme son frère, mais aussi que le rouquin avait dit des choses très blessante la nuit précédente. Il finit par convaincre Harry d'écrire à Ron se qu'il pensait puisqu'il ne se sentait pas capable de lui dire de vive voix.

Après avoir finit d'écrire, Harry plia les cinq parchemins et les glissa dans une enveloppe qu'il accrocha à la patte d'Hedwige. Après le départ de sa chouette, Harry se retourna vers Draco et vit que ce dernier lui tendait la main. Il était en effet l'heure de partir. Contrairement aux autres élèves, Harry et Draco ne prenaient pas le Poudlard Express. Ils partaient directement pour leur voyage de fiançailles. C'est main dans la main qu'ils quittèrent le château qui avait vu leur histoire évoluer durant les sept dernières années, passèrent une dernière fois dans leur coin secret avant de franchirent les grilles de l'école et de transplaner, sous les regards surpris, amusés où dégoutés de ceux qui croisaient leur chemin. Quand ils transplanèrent, ni Harry ni Draco ne remarqua le grand rouquin qui courrait à perdre halène dans leur direction en agitant des feuilles et en hurlant qu'il était désolé.

Deux ans plus tard, l'orphelinat " Le vif d'or" était réputé dans toute l'Angleterre. Les deux fondateurs, Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy avaient créés un véritable petit paradis pour les enfants. Le parc du manoir comportait plusieurs enclos avec des animaux provenant autant du monde magique que du monde moldu. Harry et Draco consacraient tout leur temps à leur orphelinat, ne se préoccupant que du bien-être des orphelins. C'est donc complètement surprit que Draco apprit qu'il attendait un enfant, ayant complètement zappé de sa mémoire tout se que son père lui avait dit sur la possibilité pour un sorcier de porter un enfant. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque il n'était pas encore entré à Poudlard et ne se savait pas homosexuel. En apprenant la nouvelle Harry fut l'homme le plus heureux du monde et couva son mari durant toute sa grossesse, tout comme les orphelins, les elfes de maison et le personnel de l'orphelinat. C'est par une journée ensoleillée de mars que naquit la petite Lucile Potter-Malfoy, vite surnommé Lili, à la plus grande joie de ses parents, de tout l'orphelinat "Le vif d'or" ainsi que de sa marraine Hermione Wesley, de son parrain Blaise Zabini et de son oncle Ronald Wesley, réconcilié depuis longtemps avec Harry.

**_OWARI_**


End file.
